


Thoughtlessness

by MoldedMind



Category: Original Work
Genre: Erotic Mind Control, F/F, Flash Fic, Lesbian Sex, Mindlessness, Obedience, Pleasure Conditioning, Strap-On
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:14:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27646685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoldedMind/pseuds/MoldedMind
Summary: Catherine helps guide Hannah closer to her goal of total thoughtlessness.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Female Character
Kudos: 28





	Thoughtlessness

She was already weak from the first orgasm, but Catherine was showing no sings of slowing down. She was inside Hannah so deeply, as far as it was possible to be in, and Hannah was clenching down on Catherine’s thick plastic cock so forcefully that it was almost painful.

Still, it wasn’t time to stop yet. It wasn’t ever time to stop until Catherine told her to. It was very important to Hannah’s progress towards her goal. If she ever wanted to be thoughtless, completely thoughtless and empty, she had to wait until Catherine decided she was finished. And Catherine loved to hold her here, fucking her through orgasm after orgasm, because it was a fact that each time Hannah had an orgasm, her mind eroded away that much more, it became that much harder for her to think, and eventually when they’d been fucking long enough, Hannah attained, for brief moments, the pure thoughtlessness she craved.

So Catherine kept pounding her with the exact same intensity she’d used to send her over the edge, swiveling her hips all the way back, before forcing the 12 incher back in up to Hannah’s hilt. With each pump, all Hannah could do was moan. She was already so far beyond speech – but still capable of thought, which meant Catherine was right to continue.

“Just let the feeling wash over you,” Catherine grunted, driving the strap-on into Hannah again, ramming it against her cervix. “Every time I fuck you, you know I am driving the thoughts out of your head.”

Hannah knew that it was true. When Catherine fucked her this deeply, she wasn’t only reaching into her cunt – she was getting into the very center of her mind, and each powerful thrust was enough to dislodge pieces of Hannah’s psyche, powerful enough to drop her thoughts over the edge into oblivion, never to return.

She wanted that so much.

Catherine picked up the pace again, hammering her harder than ever, and Hannah let out a whimper. She could feel that she was only instants away from another mind shattering orgasm – maybe this time she would even lose consciousness – and she could feel the parts of her mind that were coming loose, the parts that would soon be disappearing into nothingness, just as soon as Catherine drove her over the edge, and that was just too perfect for her.

“That’s it,” Catherine panted, rotating her hips impossibly fast, stroking at Hannah’s inner places with the plastic cockhead. “You’re almost thoughtless, now. Let it happen, let it happen.”

Hannah did – she always forgot how to let go of her thoughts until she did. All she had to do was let go of everything – allow herself to feel the sensations of Catherine’s rigorous fucking, and realize that nothing else was important. 

Her mind was still finally, and in that instant, she shattered in orgasm again. 

It took her a long time to recover – all of which was spent in that beautiful, empty, thoughtless place. 

When she was conscious enough to realize that Catherine was still impaling her, it was enough to realize that this was right – this needed to keep happening.

She could be thoughtless for longer. She had to be thoughtless for longer, and Catherine was bringing her closer and closer to it all the time.

Someday, she could be thoughtless forever.

**Author's Note:**

> [my tumblr.](https://moldedmindupdates.tumblr.com)


End file.
